Lust
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Sparrabeth. A Sad One shot. After Worlds End, Two days before Will is to come back, Jack shows up and turns Elizabeth's life upside down. But Jack has a reason for visiting her, but he doesn't know how to tell her. But he has too.


_**Authors Note:**_

_**A long and sad one shot about Sparrabeth. **_

_**Please Review.**_

**Lust**

Elizabeth sat on a couch in the middle of her small cabin that was well hidden by the forests that surrounded it. She looked down at her son, who had fallen as sleep in her arms. She lowered her head and kissed his forehead gently not wanting to wake the little boy up. She lifted herself up off the couch as softly and quietly as she could because she did not want to make any noise for her little angel.

She giggled to herself realizing that he was nowhere near little anymore; he was a big boy now. Nine now almost 10 next spring. She walked around her small cabin trying to reach the closet to find a blanket to place over her little Jack. Jack…. Elizabeth smiled to herself, it sure was a fitting name for the lad that was tossing and turning on the couch. She sighed as thoughts of her past began to creep into her spine. It sure had been a long time since she let herself dream of the past, dream of Will, dream of Jack, dream of anything except for the four walls that she had lived in for the past 10 years.

As Elizabeth grabbed the blanket and placed it over little Jack, she remembered that there was only three days left until she could see her husband. Elizabeth shook her head while smiling, and corrected herself, no it was more like two and a half days until she would see her Will. She walked towards the window, looked at the beautiful and tall trees in her view and wondered what Will was doing now. She then let a few small tears fall from her eyes after she realized that if it was not for Jack, Will would not even be coming home in two days.

She gently wiped away those few tears, turned her head towards little Jack, smiled, sighed and decided to go off to bed in hoping to make those two days pass by quicker. She walked towards her bedroom, sat down in front of her mirror, picked up her hair comb and began brushing her hair. She had not changed too much, except maybe for the color of her hair. It had become darker due to the fact that she had less time in the sun.

She sighed, got up and crawled into bed and tucked herself in. But just then a small cracking noise was heard, and Elizabeth hesitated getting up. She smiled realizing that it was just her imagination. No one ever came down here, and they had reason not to. It was plan, dry and certainly not amusing. Elizabeth yawned and closed her eyes deciding that her imagination was playing tricks on her.

A few moments later, Jack Sparrow had finally been able to unlock the door of the little cabin in the woods. He slowly opened the door, and tip toed in to see a little boy sleeping on the couch. Jack gasped for a second realizing that all the rumors of Elizabeth having a son were true. He softly took off his hat and his jacket, and put down the bouquet of flowers that he picked on his way here for Lizzie and slowly made his way across the room.

But as he tiptoed across the living room, the little boy woke up and asked whispering, "Father"? Jack's eyes widened at his question, and he turned to the boy, and whispered back "Maybe…wait a second…did Lizzie and I ever"? The little boy looked up at Jack with big hazel eyes and Jack then realized that he was talking to a what, a 10 year-old? Jack cleared his throat quietly and whispered back "Nay, lad. I'm not yer father. But I do know yer mother…."

The boy wrapped himself up with the blanket and asked sadly "Your not my father"? Jack suddenly felt a huge amount of sympathy for the boy, so he placed his hand on his tiny shoulder and whispered "Nay…What is yer name boy"? He smiled and replied "Jack". Captain Jack Sparrow smiled and asked, "Oh, ye know me"? The boy shook his head and once again repeated "No…Jack".

Jack Sparrow looked at the small boy puzzled, sat down on the couch next to him and asked "Aye"? The little boy chuckled and shook his head when Elizabeth came into the room asking sweetly "Are you alright…Ja." She immediately stopped her self from speaking once she saw Captain Jack. She couldn't do anything, but stand in the middle of the room while wondering if he was a dream or not.

But Jack stood up right away, and just watched her stare at him with her light brown eyes and her pale skin. He remembered her hair to be more blonde and her skin to be more tan, but nevertheless she was as beautiful as he remembered her, if not more. Jack finally grinned at her and took a few steps towards her while saying "Lizzie, darlin…how are ye"?

Elizabeth slowly felt a smile vamp on her lips as he took her in his arms and hugged her tenderly. Elizabeth knew this was a dream…was it not? She smiled to herself thinking that next he was probably going to take her away form this horrible cabin and make her into the pirate King she was once. But she shook that thought away as he finally let her go and asked once again "So…how are ye luv? I haven't seen ye in what…10 years"?

Elizabeth's answer was a small and subtle smile. She couldn't speak to him, because she knew that he was too good to be true. And that was another problem Elizabeth faced, he _was_ too good to be true. Especially when two days from now her husband was supposed to return from the sea to spend a hopelessly romantic night with her. How romantic would that night be with Jack Sparrow in the other room? Will would never accept it, and neither should she.

She shook her head and then walked towards her son and said "Jack…was he bothering you"? The little boy shook his head, and Captain Jack finally realized that the boys name was Jack too. He smiled to himself at that thought, that means Lizzie had named the boy after him. He looked over at Elizabeth who quickly sent the little boy to his bedroom, while she sat down on the couch and desperately searched for something that would distract her from the pirate that stood in her living room.

Jack sat down on the couch and asked uncomfortably sensing it "Is there something wrong darlin'"? Elizabeth slowly turned her head to face him while changing the subject "You look great Jack". He gave her a small smirk and whispered in his husky voice that she hadn't heard in years "Of course I do, luv…I haven't changed". Elizabeth giggled at his joke…but he then moved closer to her and continued "But ye, Lizzie. Ye haven't changed one bit. Ye still be as beautiful as you've always been". Elizabeth felt her cheeks turn red, so she bit her lip, got up and asked, "What are you doing here"? Jacks eyebrows narrowed as he also stood up, took her hands in his and responded, "What do ye mean? Does old Jackie need a reason to visit his favorite Pirate King"?

Elizabeth let go of his hands, smiled slightly and said sadly "That was years ago, Jack. I don't even want to visit the sea anymore". Jack turned around frantically and asked worriedly "What? Did I just hear ye correctly"? Elizabeth nodded, walked towards the window, glanced out of it and responded casually "Yes, you did Mr. Sparrow. Is there a problem"? Jack walked up behind her, put one of his arms around her waist and said back softly "Nay, no problem. Mrs. Turner".

He then let go of her, while Elizabeth closed her eyes picturing Will once again. She opened her eyes, and turned around to see Jack lying down on the couch. He bit his lip and asked smugly "Is there by any chance that that strapping young lad in the bedroom is named after me"? Elizabeth nodded and replied harshly "Don't get too smug, Jack. I named him after you because you saved Will's life. No other reason". Jack chuckled and lied "I know, luv. I would never even suspect any other reason".

Elizabeth smiled, nodded her head and whispered, "You have to leave". Jack's eyes narrowed as he asked suspiciously "What? Why"? Elizabeth moved Jack's leg down the couch and she sat down beside him while replying innocently "Because Will is coming home in two days…and I don't want you here then…or now for that matter". Jack bit his lip and looked at her in reason. He smiled and took her hand and held it lightly.

She pulled her hand back as Jack finally decided to speak "Ahhhh…. I see. I understand that yer afraid that yer going to fall in love with me". Elizabeth's mouth fell open as she got up angrily and shouted "Jack! How could you even think that? I have remained faithful to Will all these years…." But once she finished that one statement Jack interrupted "and that's because old Jackie wasn't here, eh"? Elizabeth rolled her eyes and asked once more furiously "Why are you here"?

Jack smiled at her and said in all seriousness "I just…missed ye luv. That's all, is that a crime? Well, even if it was ye know that I would still be willing to break it for ye". Even though Elizabeth knew that was meant to be a flirtation, she thought that there was something so incredibly sweet about that sentence that made her smile uncontrollably. Jack looked at her affectionately and whispered "Ah…there is the Lizzie I know". Elizabeth smiled and whispered defeated "Fine, you can stay the night".

Jack smiled and whispered "Yer a diamond, luv". Elizabeth smiled and then got up off the couch as Jack asked "So where will I be sleepin'? In yer bedroom"? Elizabeth couldn't help herself but give him a dirty look as she said angrily "Jack"! He chuckled while whispering, "I know, I know. Stop or else I'll clap ye in irons, eh? It's not like ye haven't before". Elizabeth sighed and whispered softly "You know I am sorry about that".

Jack chuckled and walked her towards her bedroom while whispering, "I know, I know. But I am not sure if ye be forgiven. What ye be willin' to do to _persuade_ me to forgive ye"? Elizabeth smiled and replied back "You could sleep outside". Jack looked down at the wooden floor and whispered disappointed "Well played". Elizabeth then walked into her bedroom and whispered "Night, Jack". He smiled at her as she closed the door behind him. He made his way towards the couch; he laid down and began to make plans of how to get the old Pirate King Elizabeth back.

- - -

"Mommy…Mommy. Look what Daddy taught me"! Little Jack shook Elizabeth the next morning to try to wake her up. She woke up and asked still half asleep "What did he teach you sweetheart"? She then gasped at what she had just said but little Jack started singing "Yo, Ho, Yo, Ho, a pirates life for…." Elizabeth then got up and asked, "Who taught you that song"? The little boy chuckled and replied "Daddy, Mommy! I already told you, arrr…" Elizabeth placed her hands to her head and then got out of bed still in her nightgown.

She ran into the living room to see Jack sitting on the floor drawing a map or something for her son to play with. He turned around to look at her and he saw more then he had expected. He chuckled and said strongly "Ye look beautiful, luv". Elizabeth took the blanket on the sofa and wrapped it around herself while shouting "I thought you said you would be gone by morning. AND, you're alone with my son for what...an hour? And you've already turned him into a pirate"!

Jack got up and was about to get in a word but Elizabeth continued "AND not only that, he is calling you Daddy now". Jack smiled and asked half-happily and half-worriedly "Really? He is"? Elizabeth took some of her blanket and hit Jack with it hardly while she continued, "That is not something to be proud of Jack. What will William think"? Jack smiled at her and said "He won't think nothing of it, luv. It was just a mistake…" Just then little Jack sat down on the couch sadly and asked Jack "Your not my Daddy"?

Jack shook his head sadly while responding "Nay…" Little Jack then asked confused "Then why did you call me son"? Jack nodded slightly, and then responded "Oh, well that is just an expression. Just like I call yer mother luv, that doesn't mean that she is my…." Jack stopped himself and looked up at Elizabeth who was looking down at the floor. Elizabeth bit her lip and asked trying to change the subject "How about I go and make some breakfast? And after that the pirate can leave". Jack sighed and watched little Jack pout while whispering to him "I don't want you to leave, Captain". Jack smiled at the little boy and replied with warmth in his voice "No worries, mate. I won't, I'll convince yer mother some how".

After breakfast Jack had somehow invoked conversation with Elizabeth on the terrace of her cabin. She had forgot about his leaving, she was having too much fun with him here. "That is not true"! Elizabeth said while giggling, and Jack smiled at her and continued "Aye, luv. It is, he stole me Pearl once again, but then I got it from him once again, and now Gibbs is the owner of it". Elizabeth looked at him surprised as she asked confused "Why does he have it? Did you give it to him"? Jack smiled, nodded and continued, "She needed a proper Captain". Elizabeth looked at him strangely while moving her chair closer to his. She grabbed his hand and asked sadly "I know you, and you would never give away that ship…what is it"?

Jack softly caressed her hand with his fingers, as he looked into her eyes and whispered "Nothin', luv. I just needed some time away". Elizabeth looked deeper into Jack's eyes and he turned away making it obvious that he was lying. She smiled at him and whispered, "Jack, you can tell me anything. You know that…now what is it"? Elizabeth had never seen Jack's eyes fill up with tears before, and as tears streamed down his face, he looked deep into her eyes and whispered "Lizzie, luv. I'm dying".

Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes, as tears started to fill up her eyes as well. She asked in a barely audible voice "What"? He wiped away the tears from his eyes, and then grabbed her head and kissed the tear droplets that fell from eyes. She sobbed more and fell into his arms as he whispered "I'm dying, 'Lizabeth. I have skin cancer…I guess I've been out far too long in the sun". He then smiled at her as she asked, desperately "How do you know"? He pushed her away from his arms and removed the top part of his shirt. On his left shoulder he had a big red patch across it. He placed his shirt back on and replied "About a month ago, I went to a Doctor, and he said that I had it…and then he said something about stayin' out of the sun".

Elizabeth wiped away her tears and whispered, "I'm sorry Jack. Do you know how long you have…."? Elizabeth couldn't bare to look into his eyes, but he cupped her face anyway and whispered "A month ago, he said a month…so". Jack couldn't help but smile at her, there had been so many nights were he had dreamed she had been in his arms. The Doctor had also told him something else, he told him to be with the ones he loved most. And Jack knew that he loved Lizzie most, it's just that he never had the chance to tell her that he did.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and whispered, "It's not fair…Jack". Jack looked around at the woods and said cautiously "I know, luv. But don't ye go and mention these said things to little Jack, eh"? Elizabeth nodded and whispered sadly "Oh, I know. It would probably break his heart. He is really starting to love you…" Elizabeth smiled at him as he gave her a small smirk while asking "How about the other member of the house hold? Is the lass startin' to love me as well"? Elizabeth looked down at the wooden deck, but Jack took his hands and placed them on her shoulder while saying "I was only kiddin' Lizzie. Don't have to be so upset".

Elizabeth nodded, got up and changed the subject "The sun will be setting soon, it seems that we have talked for too long. I have to start dinner. But Jack, tomorrow morning you must leave, Will is coming tomorrow night". As she said this she walked into the house to leave Jack without a chance to even fight back at her request.

At dinner, Elizabeth was very quiet. Jack and little Jack discussed the sea and how one day Jack would take the boy there, that is, if he had the time. Elizabeth through out the whole meal seemed to be staring at Jack. She had been going through memories of him and her from long ago. She had also thought of the letter that he had written her a few years ago about what she had been missing in the Caribbean. Elizabeth soon realized that she felt something for Jack; she didn't know what it was. But it was something, something that she hadn't felt for a long time.

Yes, Will was her husband. But he was more like a dream, a dream that she only got to experience once a while. And she loved those dreams, just like she loved him. But whenever she was with Jack, he could make her smile, he could make her feel loved, feel happy, and most importantly feel free. After dinner, Jack had put little Jack to bed while Elizabeth had started washing dishes. Jack walked into the kitchen and asked "Lizzie, do ye think maybe I shouldn't have told ye? Ye were acting very strange during dinner…and even when I offered ye rum…ye never used to turn down rum".

"_What the Black Pearl really is…is freedom" _More memories filled Elizabeth's mind. And at the very thought she accidentally dropped one of the plates into the sink and it broke into many pieces. Some pieces even fell on the floor, and Jack bent down to try to help but Elizabeth insisted, "I don't want you to help". Jack's eyebrows narrowed as he picked up some of the pieces while asking, "What about what I want"? Elizabeth put down the rest of the plates and shouted sadly "Sometimes we don't get what we want".

Elizabeth then ran into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Jack quickly followed her puzzled and knocked at the door while asking "Lizzie"? Elizabeth quietly sobbed in her room while saying, "Go away, I don't want to see you". But then Jack opened the door and walked in while saying smugly "I think ye do want to see me, luv. If ye didn't ye would have locked the door". Elizabeth stared at him disbelief, because somehow he had always been right about things.

She whispered, "How did I end up here Jack? Why can't I live the life that I want? I want to sail the seas, drink rum with filthy pirates, I want to do SOMETHING with my life. All I have known for the past 10 years is, wake up, cook, feed Jack, sit in a corner and think about my life, cook, feed Jack, and go to sleep. That is not the life of a pirate king"! Jack just watched her talk, and he realized that she had never made any more sense. And that she had never been more beautiful. There was something about the way she talked about piracy that made her glow.

She finally stopped speaking, as Jack took her in his arms and hushed her. He whispered into her ear "Ye can still have that life darlin'…." He then played with a few strands of her hair while she whispered "Not without you, Jack. You taught me freedom…you taught me everything, maybe not directly. But you taught me how to live". Jack looked at her sadly because her lips where so close to his, and he so desperately wanted to have a taste, but he knew that she would never accept his lips upon hers.

He took her in his arms and whispered into her ear "I knew you'd come over to my side". Elizabeth smiled and whispered "Jack…." So, Jack pulled her away enough to be able to glance into her eyes, and they remained there for what seemed like a decade. He smiled and whispered, "I love ye Lizzie". He then grabbed her face and kissed her as passionately as he could have. She accepted his kiss with longing, and his lips tasted of rum, of the sea and of freedom. Once he let her go, she whispered "I love you...Jack" and that feeling made him the happiest man in the world. He grabbed her again and kissed her this time more desperately, and for those few moments she was his, and only his, and no one had ever had to know.

He stripped her of her clothes and she did the same to him, and once they had fallen on the bed they made love. A love that was not only heaven, but a love that was full of hopes and dreams that were forgotten but now they had somehow become fulfilled. And for that one night, nothing could have disturbed them. For they were sharing the one thing, neither of them knew they had.

- - -

Elizabeth had slept until the next afternoon, and as she got up she smiled and turned to look at Jack. He was smiling too, but he was still sleeping. She kissed his check lightly, and put her head on his bare chest trying to concentrate on his heart, his heart that loved her. But Elizabeth couldn't hear a heart beat; she looked up at his face frantically and shouted "Jack"? But Jack did not answer; Elizabeth once again tried to find his pulse. But nothing could be heard. Elizabeth bit her lip as tears started to fall from her eyes. He had passed away…in her arms.

She couldn't believe it, but she had to move him quickly. Her son couldn't see him, and William…she had almost forgotten that he was to come tonight. Elizabeth put a robe over herself, as the heartache and tears still fell from her eyes. She picked him up, and realized that he wasn't too heavy and after about a half hour she finally placed his body behind the house. He was still smiling, Elizabeth let tears roll down her cheeks as she looked at him and whispered, "I love you, my darling". And then little Jacks voice came from inside the house and Elizabeth immediately ran into the house with tears rushing down her cheeks.

That night little Jack ran into the forest towards the cliff at the end of it. Elizabeth held Jack's hat in her hands as she followed little Jack towards the cliff. Once they had reached it she placed the Jack's hat on the boys head while saying "He left this morning, this is his gift to you". The boy smiled and started singing the one song that Jack had taught him "Drink up me Hearties Yo Ho".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
